bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Sins of the Father - Chapter 6: The Man of the Family
The Man of the Family is the sixth chapter of my nineteenth fanfiction, "Sins of the Father". I'm so sorry for the long delay on this. I had a very busy week at school last week, and made a few Elder Scrolls chapters. I wanted this to be the longest chapter on this wiki, but I'm not going to do that. Not yet, at least. This chapter is still going to be one of my longer chapters, but I don't think that it will be the longest on this wiki. I started this chapter on Friday, but my computer randomly shut down, and I lost all of my progress. Because of that, there is a very fitting song playing in this chapter. Harold is born in this chapter, and you find out about the curse in his blood. It's pretty interesting. Strider and Samantha's house is identical to Windstad Manor in Skyrim. This chapter spans about 18 years. Don't ask. The Man of the Family Samantha and I got married the day after we met. Following the wedding, I decided to use her last name, "Jenkins", since I didn't have one. "Strider Jenkins". I like how that sounds. I moved in with Samantha. She lived by herself on a farm called the "Jenkins Family Farm". It was a fairly large wheat farm, with a few animals, and a very large barn. The house was two stories tall, and was very decorated on the inside. There were several animal heads mounted on the walls, and there were quite a few beds, even though Samantha lived by herself. There was a two person bed in the first room of the house. In the bedroom on the right side of the dining room, there were two single person beds, and a two person bed. The upstairs of the house was made up of two rooms. In the room on the left side, there were two single person beds. In the room on the right, there was a two person bed, which was where Samantha and I slept. In the basement, I crafted myself a blacksmith forge. I liked the house, and knew that Samantha and I would be happy together. Samantha and I made love on our first night living together. It was a good night, and I had fun. After living together for a few days, I was crafting some farming tools at my forge, and I was visited by my long lost brother, Gregory. I was in the basement, and he came up behind me. I recognized his voice instantly. Gregory: Hello, brotha. I put my tools down, and turned around. Strider: Gregory. You've gained weight. Gregory: Yes, I know. I'm fat. You don't have to rub it in, ya know. Strider: What brings you here? Gregory: I heard that you got married, so I came by to say congradulations. Strider: Thank you. How have you been? Gregory: I've been goin' fine. I learned how to be a silversmith. I'm not bad. Strider: I'm a blacksmith. Gregory: I can see that. Strider: I'm busy right now. We can catch up another time. Gregory: Sounds good. See you later, Strider. He left, and I resumed working. Later that day, I went to Thrace, and went to Kolar's palace. I needed to speak to him. He always seemed bored sitting on his throne. I don't think that he was happy with his position. Strider: I need to speak to you, Kolar. Kolar: Is something wrong? Is it about your wife? Strider: What? No. Gregory came by my house earlier today. Kolar: Gregory? What did he want? Strider: He just came by to congradulate me. He's seriously gained weight. Kolar: Has he? Strider: He has. I have to go. Kolar: Strider? Strider: Yeah? Kolar: I don't think that our father is happy that you married a mortal. Strider: Would he do it? Kolar: He has no control over it. Strider: Let's hope that it doesn't happen. Kolar: Yes. A few weeks later, I was chopping some wood outside when Samantha came to see me. She had a big smile on her face. I knew that she has some good news to share with me. Samantha: Strider, I'm pregnant. Strider: That's great, dear. Samantha: I know. Strider: What are we gonna name it? Samantha: I don't know yet. We'll wait and see. Strider: Okay. Samantha gave birth to our child 9 months later. It was a boy. She gave him to me, and I held my son. Strider: What should we name him? Samantha: I like the name Harold. It was my uncle's name. Strider: Harold. I like that. His middle name will be Vladamir. Harold Vladamir Jenkins. Samantha: I love it. During the next few years, I raised my son, Harold. He looked a lot like me. He had my dark hair and brown eyes, but his voice was very different. He was a very good kid, and almost never did anything wrong. The only times that he ever got into trouble were the time that he burned our barn to the ground, and when he threw a water bucket on me and Samantha when we were asleep. Other than those two times, he was not a trouble maker. I taught him how to be a blacksmith, and he was very good. I could tell that he would be a master blacksmith one day. Samantha tried to teach Harold about how to be a farmer, but he wasn't very good, and didn't like it. Gregory even taught Harold about how to be a silversmith, and he was pretty good. I was proud of Harold because of how quickly he learned, and how obidient he was. I learned a terrible truth during one of Harold's blacksmith lessons. He was 10 years old, and I let him try to craft something, and he made a mistake, and cut his hand, causing him to bleed. I looked at his hand, and his blood was black with a red glow to it. I bandaged his hand for him, then rushed out of the house, sprinted all the way to Kolar's palace in Thrace, and spoke in a very terrified voice. Strider: Kolar! It happened! Kolar: Strider, relax. Speak clearly. I can barely understand you. What is it? Strider: Harold's blood. It's black, and glows red. Kolar: Oh no. The curse. Strider: The Hades Beast. He's one of them. Kolar: Do you know what the curse does? Strider: Not really. Kolar: Harold has extreme power. The curse weakens him in many ways. Strider: Like what? Kolar: It will be much easier for him to go insane. He's more prone to violent outbursts. He'll be much more sexually active... Strider: Seriously?! That's a thing? Kolar: Yes. Strider: What the fuck? Kolar: I don't get it either. Life is such a mystery. Strider: We cannot let him find out. Kolar: Okay. Strider: I have to go. Kolar: Don't worry, Strider. Nothing bad will happen if you don't let anything happen. Strider: Umm. That didn't make any sense. Kolar: Whatever. I never let Harold find out about the curse in his blood, or the fact that he's a demi-god. I could not let that happen. Not long after I learned that horrible truth, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I was at the bar, minding my own business, when a female Dark Elf (who was probably a prostitute) sat down next to me. She was very attractive. She spoke to me in a seductive voice. Alyss: Hello, handsome. How are you today? Strider: What do you want? Alyss: I was just looking for someone to talk to. Strider: Well, I'm a married man. Alyss: Come on, now. Don't you want a good time? Strider: Leave me alone. Alyss: Please. I gave up trying to convince her, so I gave in. Strider: Fine. Alyss: Thank you. She grabbed my hand, brought me to a room upstairs, and we slept together. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I told her to never mention this again, and she told me that it was a one time thing. I felt extremely bad afterwards. I later learned that I had gotten Alyss pregnant, and was terrified about what would happen if Samantha found out. I felt like a complete idiot. Nine months later, she gave birth to a boy and a girl. I did visit her to see her children, and helped her name them. We named the girl Talia, and the boy Therin. They both had much paler skin that normal Dark Elves. She promised me that she wouldn't let my wife find out. Kolar knew, and he was very disappointed with me. I didn't blame him. It wasn't until 5 years later that Samantha found out. Kolar told her everything. I knew that she found out because she slapped me in the face, which she had never done before. She sounded very angry when she spoke. Samantha: You cheated on me! Why?! Strider: I made a mistake. I'm sorry. Samantha: You're "sorry"?! That's not good enough! Strider: I'll make this up to you. I swear. Samantha: You better. I can't believe you! Strider: I know. This won't happen again. Samantha: It better not. For the next two years, Samantha and I fought constantly. I kept trying to make it up to her, but she never forgave me. That time was especially difficult for Harold, since he had to watch us fight constantly. Eventually, I let our fighting get out of hand, and nearly murdered Samantha in a blind rage. It was late at night, and Harold was sound asleep. Samantha and I were in the kitchen, and everything seemed normal. Until I tried to kiss Samantha, and she pushed me away. Samantha: No. You still owe me. Strider: How have I not repayed you? It's been two years. Samantha: Because I decide when you've redeemed yourself. Strider: That's unfair. Samantha: You should have thought about that, then. She tried walking away, but I grabbed her wrist. Samantha: Don't touch me! She slapped me, and I lost control. I punched her in the mouth, and busted her lip. I then grabbed her by the neck, and threw her onto the ground. I stomped on her stomach, then got on top of her. I punched her repeatedly in the face. Her lip was busted, and her face was very swollen and badly bruised. I left the house afterwards. Harold entered the kitchen, and saw what I had done, but I was out of the house. I went to Kolar's palace, and told him about what had happpened. He told me that I was insane. A few days later, I returned home, and Harold punched me in the face. I didn't hit him back, though. I knew that he probably hated me because of what I had done to his mother. I told Samantha something very important. Strider: Leave, and never come back. Samantha: No. This is my family's farm. Strider: I don't care. I never want to see you again. Samantha: I don't have anywhere else to go. Strider, please. Strider: Get out of here, now. She was crying. I wasn't myself. She knew it. Samantha: Fine. I'll go. Strider: If you come back, I will kill you. Do you understand me? Samantha: Yes. She left the farm. Harold hated me. I didn't blame him. I did something terrible. It took me a long time until I felt bad about what I had done. Credits Please don't be like Strider. Don't beat the shit out of your wife/girlfriend/mistress because they slapped you. You can make it even if you really want to. Coming from me, who would beat the shit out of my girl cousins for changing the TV channel when I was younger, my words might not mean that much, but that's the old me. Tell me what you think in the comments. This chapter might not be my best work, but it's not bad. The song playing is called "Frantic" by Metallica. And, yes, Harold has two Dark Elven half-siblings. Does one of their names sound familair? Category:Blog posts